Memories
by WanBlueTenshi
Summary: What will happen to Mitsuki, a girl that loves a man who doesn't actully remember her?
1. Memories

Disclamer: I don't own anything related to Full Moon wo sagashite,Tanemura Arinadoes.

Mitsuki woke up from a dream. It was about the 2 shinigamis- Takuto and Meroko. She missed the two of them, they always helped her and also always were nice to her. She wanted to see them, for they disappeared few months ago. She didn't want the two of them to forget her, though Takuto ate the sacred flower so he would not become a ghost. Takuto and Meroko were supposed to take her life, but they ended up helping her.

Alot of things happened in 1 year, she sang so she can find Eichi, who was 4 years older then her. She met him in an orphanige, for her parents died when she was young. She loved him, but someone adopted Eichi so she had to part with him. He had to go to America so they did not meet each other for 2 years. But Mitsuki went to America to look for Eichi. She was shocked to know that Eichi had died. Izumi almost killed Mitsuki, he was trying to make her jump off the hospital.  
But thanks to Mitsuki's grandmother and Takuto, she felt better and was not sad any more. And on the night before the day she was supposed to 'die', she told Takuto about her feelings how she loved him too. The next day, she had a concert, L.I.V.E. She sang 'Myself', 'Eternal Snow', 'Smile', and 'Love Chronicle'. She did not know what had happened to Takuto, but Meroko disappeared when she was singing Love Chronicle. About when Mitsuki turn back in to a 12 year old, Izumi made her still be Full Moon, except that she had diffrent clothes.After the concert ended, she took the sergery, and it was sugsessful. She was able to sing loudly. But she missed the 2 shinigamis that protected her.

She was sad that she had lost both Eichi and Takuto. She didn't know what had happened to Takuto, but Eichi died on the plane crash. On the last day, Takuto was gone. She wondered what had happened to him, because she knew what happened to Meroko.

-----------------------------------------------------------Three years later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Mitsuki was walking home. She saw a poster that was about the SEED Records looking for a singer. She wondered if she should take it. She missed music,  
she didn't sing after the 'last day'. She didn't want to sing because she can't become Full Moon anymore, and if she did sing, it would make her remember what happened those days. She thought of it going back home. She didn't live with oba-chan anymore because she wanted to stay with Ooshige-san. Oba-chan had accepted, and she lived where Ooshige-san had moved 3 years ago.

She asked Ooshige-san about if she should take the audition, or not. She personally wanted to but did not know what to do. Ooshige-san said, "Ofcoarse Mitsuki! You should take it! You are really good at singing, and I loved your songs.  
And since you are really 16, you don't need Meroko or Takuto's help." Mitsuki looked down, _'Takuto... Meroko.... Where are you?'_ "Mitsuki!!! I'm so sorry, I didn't think!!!" Ooshige-san was worried. "No, it's ok, Ooshige-san. I'm ok. I'm going to take the audition." Mitsuki said and went to her room.

Mitsuki was in her room, thinking about what had happened. Even if 3 years had passed, she remembered everything. Even about Madoka hating her. She wondered what the SEED Records did after Full Moon 'disappeared'. She thought about how she might have disappointed her fans. _'Tomarrow is the audition. I'm going to take it. I am going to sing again, this time my name as Mitsuki Kouyama, not Full Moon. I might sound like Full Moon, but I don't care. I want to sing like before.'_


	2. Audition

**Disclamier: I don't own anything related to Full Moon wo sagashite Tanemura Arina does.**

Yes, I might have alot of spelling mistakes, because I don't really know how to speak English. I'm a Korean and never went to America. I'm trying my best really!

Chapter 2

Today was the day the audition is on. Mitsuki got her clothes and hurried out. She was late. The audition is in the same building like 3 years ago. Mitsuki remembered how she met Takuto and Meroko. Takuto came out from the 2000 calender Eichi gave her. She still had the calender, because it reminds her of Eichi and Takuto.  
She turned in to a 16 year old for the first time that day 4 years ago. She remembered she sang 'New Future' in the audition.

She went in the building and got nervous. She wondered, _'Will I be able to pass?  
I might not..... I hope I can! I sang to meet Eichi-kun 4 years ago but this time, I'm going to sing for myself because I need music to 'live'!!'_ Takuto told her long time ago that you need music to live.

Few minutes later, it was her turn, and she sang 'New Future' and turned out her passing. There was alot of confusion, because everybody said that she sounded like Full Moon. She want to tell them that she is Full Moon or was, but she could not because it would make her life complicated. She didn't want to live like that. The only people who knew that she was Full Moon was Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei. But she wanted to tell them... But if she told them, not only her life would be complicated, but there would be alot of confusion like how she became a 16 year old 'again'? or something like that.

She went back to her room, and wondered what to do. Either write a new song or sing Full Moon's songs. Few hours passed and she thought, _'I need some fresh air,  
I'm going out and watch the stars.'_ She went outside, and she saw alot of stars. There was a full moon high above the sky. _'There is a full moon. I love it... It's so beautiful... And it reminds me of everybody.. Takuto.... Meroko... Eichi-kun.... mom... dad...'_ She thought while watching the stars. She wondered what she should do. She wanted to meet everyone. Especially Takuto, Meroko, and Eichi.

The next day came and she woke up. She dicided to sing Full Moon's songs, and not write a new one. Then Ooshige-san surprised her. She opened the door with a great speed, and she told her with a smile on her face, "Mitsuki!!! Someone said that your maniger would be me!!! Oh, it would be fun being together!!!" Mitsuki got a big smile on her face too and said "Oh really Ooshige-san??? That's a great news!" "Yep, Mitsuki, today is our first day so get ready!" "Ok!" and Mitsuki hurried and got her clothes. Today was her 'first day',so she had to go early. _'First day?  
Will I have to do all the things I did when I was Full Moon?'_

I know it is bad, but I like to write fanfictions and stuff... please don't fire at me.


	3. Everybody

**Disclamier: I don't own anything related to Full Moon wo sagashite, Tanemura Arina does.**

Yea, my fanfiction is boring. But I wish some people would read it....

Chapter 3

Mitsuki went in the building. Alot of people greeted her, and some were whispering things. She blushed and saw Ooshige-san calling her. "Mitsuki come here!!!" "Ok!" So she went in the studio ignoring the people who were whispering some things. _'Are they talking about me???'_ She wondered.

She went to the studio, and she told everybody "I want to sing the songs that Full Moon sang.... I used to be a fan of hers. Can I?" And one of the people said "Sure,  
you can. Let's start with 'Myself'. Do you know how to sing it?" "Yea I do!" _'Ofcoarse I do, I was the one who wrote it!'_ And she started to sing.

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou konna ni namida afureteru_

_ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta sukoshi hanareta_

_basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa_

_wo mitsuketa futari niteru no kana?_

_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta doushite_

_konna ni suki nan darou kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo ima made nani ga_

_sasae datta ka tooku hanarete wakatta yonakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo_

_no kodomo no you ni kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute "dare ni mo_

_shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne futari niteru no kana? ano toki kimi wo_

_mamoru to kimeta no ni doushite konna ni suki nan darou toosugite chikasugite_

_todokanai yo "wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo ima made_

_nani ga sasae datta ka tooku hanarete wakatta yo doushite konna ni suki nan_

_darou toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo "wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yodoushite konna ni suki nan darou kantan sugite kotae_

_ni naranai_

Right after she finished the song, everybody was all quiet. Then suddenly someone said, "Wow!! You sound like Full Moon!" Mitsuki frowned. "Thankyou..." _'I know I sound like her, I am her... I was able to sing thanks to Takuto. I wonder what Takuto is doing.... I bet he forgot about me... Takuto.....'_

She finished the recording, and headed home. She was walking thinking of everybody she had lost. She wanted to help them, but they all ended up helping her. And all of them had died because of her she always thought.

She also wondered what happened to Madoka, her 'rival'. She thought of Madoka as a friend, but Madoka always hated her. She didn't know why. She missed her. Mitsuki knew that Madoka loved music like herself.

The next day, Mitsuki was busy again, and had to go to the studio once again. Right after she opened the door, she gasped.


	4. Takuto and Mitsuki's grandmother

**Disclamier: I don't own anything related to Full Moon wo sagashite, Tanemura Arina does.**

Oh thank you so much!!!! I can't belive someone is actully reading my fanfic!!! Thanks....

Mitsuki opened the door and gasped. _'Ta.... Takuto?'_ in front of her, there was Takuto. She wasn't surehe wasTakuto,so she started to walk towards the place where Ooshige-  
san.

"Mitsuki!!! Why are you so down?" Ooshige-san asked. "No it's nothing Ooshige-  
san!" Mitsuki answered with a smile on her face. "Oh yea, Mitsuki, there is a person who wants to sing with you. His name is Takuto. Mitsuki's smile disappeared.  
_'So that person was Takuto..... But how is he a person? Why does he want to sing with me?'_

Takuto stepped in the room, and said "Hi, my name is Takuto. Nice to meet you." "Hi Takuto, my name is Mitsuki Kouyama." _'Takuto... So you don't remember me......'_ Mitsuki started to cry and she ran and went back to her room.

_'Why am I crying? I shouldn't be... Besides, I'm not sure that.. that Takuto is the Takuto I know....' _and she wiped the tears from her face.

Her cellephone started to ring. She answered it. "Hello? This is Mitsuki Kouyama.  
Who is it?" "Mitsuki, its me, Wakaouji." "Wakaouji-sensei? Why did you call me?"  
"Mitsuki, come to the hospital, oba-chan fainted!!" "What?! Are you serious? I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Mitsuki shouted "Ooshige-san, oba-chan had fainted!! I'm going to the hospital.  
I'll be back as soon as possible!!!" "What?? Mitsuki!! Mitsuki!!!!"

_'Oba-chan.... I'll be right there!! Just wait.... I'm coming...'_ Mitsuki ran and ran like what seemed forever, and finally reached the hospital. She actully cared for oba-chan, even if she is strict to her. She opened the door. "I'm here!!!" Inside the room, she saw oba-chan lying on the bed, and Wakaouji-sensei. "What is wrong with oba-chan?!" Wakaouji-sensei told her, "I don't know but I don't think she could make it... I'm sorry Mitsuki... There is nothing I can do...."

Few minutes passed and oba-chan had died. Mitsuki was so sad that she could not help oba-chan. Ooshige-san tried to comfort her, but she kept on crying.She wanted oba-chan back. _'Now I lost oba-chan too.... oba-chan.... Why did you leave me behind?'_ Mitsuki felt like she wanted to run away from everything. _'Why??? Why did you leave me behind oba-chan??? Why? Now I don't have any family left....'_

She went to the house where oba-chan and Tanaka-san used to live when she was 12. Since oba-chan had died, Tanaka-san left the house. Mitsuki dicided to live here, it would remind her of everyone.... _'Being here reminds me of oba-chan, Tanaka-san, Takuto, Meroko, and Eichi-kun....'_ But she was alone. No one was there to greet her, or entertain her. Before, Takuto and Meroko entertained her, and oba-chan sorta did.

She wondered why everyone leaves her. Even her Hazuki and Aoi left her too (mom and dad)


	5. Meroko

**Disclamier: I don't own anything related to Full Moon wo sagashite, Tanemura Arina does**

Well I think my fanfic is _very very_ boring.....

* * *

Chapter 5 

_'Why.... Why does everybody leave me? I wish someone would stay with me.  
Even Kumi and everyone else left me behind... They said that they don't want to be my friends....'_ Mitsuki was sitting on the swing in the playground. She wished that she could have protected the 2 shinigamis that helped her. But before she had a very weak body, so she was not able to.

Suddnly there was a flash. It surprised her, but she saw a very fermiliar face. "Meroko!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Hi Mitsuki, it's been awile right?" "Meroko! I missed you so much!!! Um.... What happened Meroko? You don't look like before you look like an angel..." "Mitsuki, I'm not a shinigami anymore, I'm an angel!" "What??? How????" "Ok I'll tell you... Remember when you had the concert L.I.V.E? Well when you did, I disappeared with the black-ish smoke right? It was there to take your life. Well I protected you so the the queen of the shinigamis turned me in to an angel.." "Um Meroko? What happened to Takuto?" "Oh yea... When you sang 'Eternal Snow', he lost his memories. And when you sang 'Myself', he started to remember everything..... And when you started to sing 'Love Chronicle', he just disappeared. And Takuto turned in to a human.

"A human?! You mean that the Takuto I met before was Takuto????" "Well yea"  
".... Really?" "Yea really well I'll tell you this before I go, if Takuto creates a suiside,  
he will turn into a ghost ok?" "But isn't he suposed to turn into a shinigami?" "No,  
because he was given another chance so he can't.... Sorry Mitsuki I got to go"  
"Wait Meroko!!! Meroko!!!" "Bye Mitsuki, I'll always look over you!!!" "Wait! But I.  
I......" and Meroko disappeared.

_'I don't get it Meroko... '_


	6. Takuto!

_Hi! It's me! yeonjung-93 I'm back... I know some people read my fanfic, but I wish there was more reviews. T.T_

_Be nice and give me more_

_Any way, the people who gave me reviews, I'll give you a cookie! I love you! >. _

_**I DO NOT own Full Moon wo Sagashite, and also it's charecters. Tanemura Arina-sensei is the one who owns it..**

* * *

__Gomen Mitsuki, I can't tell you any more...'_ Meroko thought, and disappeared. "Meroko! Meroko!" Mitsuki still shouted. _'Meroko... Why did you go? I was so happy... Why can't you be with me? And what do you mean suiside? Everything is so confusing...'_ She walked towards her house with a frowned face, she was really sad. She lost (?) her friend, and she might not come back again. She was walking across the street when...

Honk Honk! (Car)

_'Ah! I should get away!'_

Crash!

"Ah..." Mitsuki was hit by a truck. It was a car accedent. She was bleeding alot. She tried to get up but she blacked out. 'Ah.. What happened? I got hit by a truck... I.. couldn't get away... I... have to go... Go and meet Takuto. Look for Meroko... I don't want to die yet! Everyone is waiting! I.. don't want to die...'

"Ah... Where am I? Cough Cough Oh no! I'm coughing up blood! ... Where am I?" Mitsuki was so confused. Where was she? She didn't know. All she knew was that she blacked out. "Ah! Mitsuki-chan! Your awake!" Wakaouji-sensei told her. "Wakaouji-sensei! What time is it?" "Oh... Mitsuki. You better be careful... You had a car accedent! And you were sleeping for 3 months!" "What! 3 months! What about my career? What about the singer- Mitsuki Kouyama!" Mitsuki asked him sadly.

"Well, sorry... But good thing that you didn't die! You know, you almost died! And, you actully took a sergery. Your body was damaged too much, so we had to." ".. Oh. Did anything happen?" "Yea... Ooshige-san was sad. And you know Takuto right? I'm not sure he's the one who used to be in Route: L, and the one who was the shinigami... Well that Takuto was looking for you alot." "Oh. That is that Takuto. I found it out 3 months ago before I had the car crash." "Really! ... Well Mitsuki-chan, you are feeling better right? So go! Go and sing be free" "-0- Wakaouji-sensei, you are so odd today -0-" "Ahem... Anyway, you can get out of the hospital ok?" "Ok! Bye! See you later Wakaouji-sensei!"

-SEED Records-

_'Ha... Was blacked out for 3 months... Well I should go and ask for mercy -0- Probly Ooshige-san is very angry with me... I know because I used to be with her for 2 years!' _Mitsuki thought very carefully. "I miss Takuto and Meroko... And singing..." Mitsuki mumbled to her self. "What are you doing? Mumbling to yourself?" Takuto asked her. "Oi! Takuto! You scared me!" "Haha sorry" "Yea yea.. did anything happen while I was gone? I really would like to know..." Mitsuki asked him. "Well... Not really, but you know, Ooshige-san and everyone else including me was actully waiting for you to come back..." "Oh... Really? Well I have to ask for mercy today -0-;;" Mitsuki told Takuto. "Well bye!" "Yea bye Takuto"

'Hmmmm... I don't think that is Takuto... He's so... nice?'

* * *

It's so odd how I wrote it... anyway! 

I write too... Short! Maybe from next chap, I'll write more!


	7. Return

**Scottie-195** : Urm.. it isn't the ending, but thank you for the review. I know there are spelling mistakes. Sorry.

**Talonhunter** : Thank you! I'll try my best.

**Renzieyoung** : Thank you. actully you helped me alot, thanks!

**Arianla** : actully.. I really don't like some of your reviews.. I am, you know trying my best. However, thanks for the review!

**angel** : Thanks, and I will make some details in it!

**27Anasus27** : Thanks! I finally updated.. sorry to make you wait about a year;

**Talonhunter** : Thanks again, I can't belive you like it, thankyou!

**Angel Inu** : Thank you for saying Kawaii! lol.. I updated, thanks!

**Black Chaos and Light Catastrophe** : There we go! I updated. Thanks!

**akikazexxkira** : I updated, and thanks for picking that up. I don't really care, actully I like when people tell me something is wrong. Thanks!

**Sakuraijin :** Thankyou so much!

**K33** : Thank you so much! XD I can't belive everyone is waiting for me. It's been so long.. lol

Thankyou everyone for your reviews! For some people, it's been _**2 years**_, sorry! lol

I updated, so please read it until the end!

I finally ended my writer's block. lol

_**Wanbluetenshi doesn't own any charecter in Full Moon wo Sagashite, but Tanemura Arina does.**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_'It's so odd.. why is he so nice!'_

She wanted to know why, because Takuto was too nice. Nice? Takuto?.. She thought both didn't match up. "Even before he became a shinigami, he wasn't that nice... I guess" Mitsuki mumbled. "Well what ever.." she started to walk to where Ooshige was. She opened the door and-

**"Congratulations!"** Everyone popped out and congratulated Mitsuki."Eh..?" Mitsuki didn't know what was happening. Everyone was there. Ooshige, Wakaouji, Takuto, and other else. "I'm happy that you are okay.." Ooshige was crying. Mitsuki was surprised-, she thought that Ooshige might be mad at her.

"... What's THIS!" Mitsuki was surprised. "It's fan letters- for you." Takuto said. "... Wow, amazing.. Then I'll read it one by one.."

Mitsuki read the fan letters that were piled up- one of them said, "Dear Mitsuki-san, I wish you can come back! I will wait until you come back- I love you!" Mitsuki was so happy reading them. She was happy that someone actully listens to her music, and loved her.

She was glad that everyone was happy. However, she was upset about one thing- about what happened to Takuto's memories about her. She really loved her and didn't want Takuto to forget her. She just wanted a miracle happen.. She wanted the man that she loved back to normal.

_'Why isn't Meroko telling me anything! I want to know what happened- I can't understand the things happening. It's so sudden-! Besides, what does she mean, Takuto turns into a ghost if he creates a suicide?'_

_Flashback_

_"I'll tell you this before I go, if Takuto creates a suiside, he will turn into a ghost.."_

_"Wait, isn't he supposed to turn into a shinigami?" Mitsuki didn't understand._

_"However, he already have given a chance.. Since he got another life... it will be the last. Sorry.. I can't do anything about it."_

_"But.. But.. What can I do about it!" Mitsuki was crying. She couldn't belive it. Takuto being a ghost.._

_"I don't know.. but try to protect... him. Since the queen of the shinigamis said that, then it might mean that something might happen to Takuto."_

_"I.. got it. But what will you do, Meroko..? And.. can you tell me more?"_

_"I will be with you and Takuto no matter what, so don't worry about me. I..can't tell you anymore, and I need to go, sorry.." Meroko started to disappear, but Mitsuki wanted to ask Meroko so much more questions._

_"Meroko! Don't go!" Mitsuki was calling Meroko to come back, but Meroko winked and disappeared._

_"Fare well, Mitsuki. Good luck."_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sorry this is what I can do.. At least. Sorry for making you wait!

Thankyou , for reading a fanfic so bad..

I tried hard until these 2 years, trying to make my English better and trying to write more and more lol

Besides, it's the mid-term after 14 days. I'll update after 14 days! Please wait for me!

So.. Please _**Read and Review**_! Thanks!-

Bluewantenshi-


	8. Dream

**Arianla-** Thank you alot for your review, I tried my best in this chapter (laughs) I appriciate your review, it helped alot!

**Konnichiwa Minna**- Thank you! (smiles) I'm happy that you actully think that my fanfic is good.. again, thanks alot.

* * *

I don't know what happened with the promise.. I'm sorry again-.

_**Disclaimer: Wanbluetenshi doesn't own any charecter in Full Moon wo Sagashite, but Tanemura Arina does.**_

* * *

**Meroko's POV **

_'I wonder if Mitsuki is doing well.. Does she know what to do? Did she understand me..? .. I wish I could talk more with her.. I wish I can meet her next time.' _Meroko thought as she flew up in the sky high. She had to leave Mitsuki, even though she didn't want to because she had to meet someone, so she can get more information about Takuto. She really wanted Takuto and Mitsuki to be happy, for they were her friends.

Meroko used to love Takuto, but she saw how Takuto acted when he was in front of Mitsuki. He was in love with her. She knew she had to let go of him, that was the truth. She knew that rejecting it would only make her suffer. She was depressed at first, but now she felt good about herself.

* * *

**Mitsuki's POV **

Mitsuki woke up, and she realized that she had fallen asleep. She rolled over and saw the clock, which said **11:30**. _'Did I sleep that much?' _Mitsuki standed up and walked out of the room._ 'I wonder who brought me all the way to my house...'_

The lights in the kitchen was on, and she wondered if it was a thief. She ran across the hallway and found out that it was Takuto in the kitchen, reading newspapers. "Takuto..?" Mitsuki was startled, she didn't expect Takuto to be here. _'Was it Takuto who brought me? I thought it would have been Ooshige-san or Wakaouji-sensei...'_ Takuto turned, and asked Mitsuki, "You woke up already? Well.. do you want breakfast?"

Mitsuki wasn't hungry for sure, but she politely answered his question. "No, it's okay. I'm not that hungry." Takuto nodded his head. Mitsuki was wondering what happened last night. She didn't actully remember the whole thing, and she didn't know why. All she remembered was that last night was fun, and everything became a mess. Mitsuki and Ooshige cleaned the whole mess, which made Mitsuki tired. _'Is that why I fell asleep? I was tired?'_

Takuto suddenly standed up, and walked closer and closer to Mitsuki. "Mitsuki.. last night, I had a dream.. I don't understand what was happening, but the thing is.. Mitsuki, you were in my dream. I don't remember it clearly.. but we were in a light house.. Do you know what happened?" Mitsuki couldn't belive it. Takuto remembered the day they were in the light house. He remembered the day that was so special to her. Even if he didn't remember it clearly, it still ment alot to her.

Mitsuki was nervous, she didn't know whether to tell him the truth or lie to him. She thought for some time, and she made up her mind. She decided to tell him only some parts, not all of them since it would make Takuto confused. Mitsuki told Takuto, "Actully.. We knew each other since I was 12 years old." this, ended up successfully, making Takuto think that Mitsuki and he were friends since long time ago. Since Takuto thought that he lost his memories in a car accident, he thought that Mitsuki was telling the truth.

The kitchen was silent, nether Mitsuki nor Takuto talked. Suddnely, Takuto's cellphone rang, making the two jump. "Hello?" Takuto spoke with the other person in the line. "Yeah.. Right now? .. Okay. I'll go right now." Takuto put the phone down and told Mitsuki," I have to go now, I have some lessons. See ya next time!"

"Bye!" Mitsuki walked to the front of the hallway. Takuto and Mitsuki waved good-bye, leaving Mitsuki alone in her house. She was finally in peace, she didn't need to worry now. It was too hard for Mitsuki, being near Takuto made her heart beat faster than usual.

**_'I wish everything would work out fine..'_**

**_

* * *

_**

Thank you alot for waiting,!!

I came back.. (smiles)

I'm sorry for the grammer mistakes, ;

No fire&Rock, please..

**_Read and review!_**

**__**

**__**

**_-BlueWanTenshi_**


End file.
